Lavender Brown Vs Harry Potter
by Comedian SteVen Strangelove
Summary: Harry Potter goes to the ladies bathroom to find Hermione when he stumbles into Lavender Brown sore over her break-up with Ron. The first Lavender Brown vs. story. Part of my future Lavender Brown Vs. series where Lavender Brown goes up against people
1. Part 1: The Dread

Harry Potter had only been looking for 10 minutes around this particular corridor when he heard a sob. He looked to his right and saw the door to the ladies toilets open. He heard another sob and so he went in. He was naturally chivalric.

He entered and saw Lavender Brown crying on the floor. He ran up to her to see if she was ok. What was with Ron!!! Lavender Brown was pretty, very and Ron was lucky to have had her as a girlfriend. Harry only wished he was as lucky when he got to her.

Harry: Lavender, are you ok.

Lavender: No, I'm not ok!!! I feel really horrible!!! Your arse of a best friend left me for that tart Granger!!!

Harry felt really bad about this so he went closer to her and regretted this decision quickly as Lavender grabbed him with her arms. He found breathing to be difficult. But he could smell her wonderful perfume, he could see her up close and had an increased sense of appreciation for her. He started to get excited but knew that he couldn't take advantage of this girl. He tried stepping back but she only held onto him tighter.

Lavender could smell her prey could feel a sense of excitement take her over. She started to kiss Harry on the neck and started nipping at his ear. This caused Harry to turn red and got Lavender excited. If he couldn't have Ron then he could have Harry!!!

to be continued.


	2. Part 2: The Plan

"No Lavender, I can't do this!" said Harry all the while his ribs slowly being crushed by Lavender's grip.  
"Why Harry! You like Ginny Weasley, is that it? You like Ron's sultry sister" replied Lavender.  
"What do you mean?" Harry said, confused by Lavender's choice of words.  
"Don't tell me YOU don't know! Harry she's been around the block with Michael Corner AND Dean!!!" squealed Lavender, pouncing on this short bit of weakness of Harry.  
"What are you talking about, that's not true!" Harry said his belief that Ginny was some sort of innocent maid shattering.  
"Oh, so poor Harry thought that Ginny was saving herself for marriage!!!" Lavender said and then she laughed at Harry.

Harry pushed Lavender away causing her to fall to the floor. He ran out of the room to the sound of Lavender Brown's maniacal laughter. Harry started crying. Were all those things Lavender had said about Ginny true? He could not believe it. He decided to ask Hermione about it.

Lavender Brown lied there on the bathroom floor laughing at Harry's weakness. She was now sure that he would be easy pickings, but to be doubly sure she would have to order in a new batch of love potions from the Weasley twin's joke shop.

"Hermione" said Harry to his bushy haired female best friend. "Hermione I need to talk to you.  
Hermione slowly started to put down the book which she was reading, titled "Sense". "What is it about Harry?" She said half look at him.  
"It's about Ginny." Harry said. Hermione then immediately put down her book and smiled at Harry.  
"What about her?" asked Hermione smiling.  
"Well I was... talking to Lavender Brown today... and she said some things about Ginny which I find hard to believe." said Harry.  
"Like What?" asked Hermione, curious.  
"Well...she said, sort of implied, that she was ... no longer a virgin..." said Harry.  
Hermione looked shocked "Honestly Harry are you going to believe Lavender Brown who now hates Ron?"  
Harry started to go into deep thought . "Hey you're right, maybe she was just lying. She probably was, right?"  
Hermione nodded in agreement and then picked her book up again. "Yes Harry now go get Ginny, you can do it!!!"

Lavender Brown smiled. The package was delivered quickly and she had now formulated a plan to give it to Harry. He would give it to him after their Quidditch match.

Lavender slwoly started laughing, while the other girls were looking at her in an odd way.


End file.
